In recent years there has been a trend towards the production of stylized can bodies. Numerous efforts have been made to reshape can bodies from their original cylindrical configuration to a preselected ornamental configuration on a commercial basis. Despite the tremendous efforts set forth by numerous interested parties, all efforts to date have resulted in machines in operations wherein the production is very poor and is not truly commercially feasible except with respect to can bodies for highly specialized articles wherein a very high price can be paid for the can body.